Hope to See You Again
by harumi-kichi
Summary: Princess Misaki goes into town and runs into trouble, but is saved by a man. After meeting each other and having to depart, will they ever see each other again? And more trouble appears for Misaki later in the story. Magic Knight Rayearth cross reference.
1. First encounter

**Note I DON'T own Angelic Layer. I just wanted to make a story about my two favorite characters from Angelic Layer.**

**This is my first fan fic story and I know it's not the best. Just bare with me ok:D**

**

* * *

**

Rolling green hills and forests flanked the huge castle. Out in the vast land you could barely see the city at a distance, filled with bustling people and crowded markets.

Inside of the majestic castle was Princess Misaki. Delicate and beautiful, with huge bright blue eyes and short brown hair. She is small in size, barely reaching 5'3" in her 17 year old body. Princess Misaki is the daughter of Queen Shuko and King Icchan, rulers of this region called Angelic Layer.

Angelic layer has always been a peaceful country. Shuko and Icchan are both loved by the people in this country, and everyone most certainly loves the kind and sweet hearted Misaki. Every week, this royal family would travel to the main city, conversing with the town folk and making sure everyone was doing well.

Even though the family travels to the city once a week, Misaki just loves to be with the town folk and so she practically goes to the city every day. (Mostly by sneaking out however) ;D. She loves to walk through the markets and to play with the children out in the streets. Although she is a princess, she doesn't mind helping others out or getting dirty while playing with the children. In a way, she is still a child herself, being so innocent and naïve at times.

One day while walking through a deserted alley to go on home, a drunk man just happened to stumble out of a bar and run into Misaki.

"oh! Are you all right?" Misaki immediately replied after regaining her balance, concern evident in her voice. As she started to help the man up he suddenly lunged at her.

"hey there purrtty girrrrl! hiccup whatcha doin there all by yourself? Wanna join me? HAHAHA we'll havvvv lOTss'ss ofvvv funnn." The big man had both arms around her tiny waist and was trying to kiss Misaki as she was yelling for help and beating uselessly at his face with her small arms.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly the man was gone and in his place was another man. Well, he was more her age, maybe about 18 or 19 years old. But anyway, all she knew was that the drunk man was on the ground, holding his head in his hands. He started muttering obscenities, then he got up, gave them both a glare and ran away.

"Are you okay now Princess Misaki?" her savior asked. Misaki looked up at him through her tear covered eyes and couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had dark forest green hair with ocean blue eyes, which showed at the moment great concern for her. He was so tall that she felt tiny next to him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. But even though he was another stranger to her, she some how felt safe with him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." With that Misaki couldn't help but start to tear up again.

"Don't worry about him. You're safe now that I'm here. Let me take you home now. I take it that you came to the city alone without your guards or else they would have rescued you in a second."

Although she had just went through a terrible experience, Misaki couldn't help but blush maddeningly and give her savior a sheepish look.

"I like to visit the city, but father and mother don't wish it. They say that it's too dangerous for a princess to be out in public too much." And that was all she could say for she was just too embarrassed to say anything more.

"I see" the stranger said with a laugh and she just couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Well, let me take you home now for I'm sure your parents are worried about you. And I'm sure you'd want to rest after what you just went through." As he was about to take her hand Misaki suddenly gasped.

"oh my god! How rude of me! I didn't even ask you for your name and here you are taking me back home when you probably have something else to do! I'm so sorry!"

The stranger gave her a warm smile that reached his beautiful eyes.

"There is no need to worry or be sorry princess. You did nothing wrong. I will be happy to escort you back home and it would be my pleasure. As for my name, just call me Ohjiro."

Misaki smiled at him, thankful that he was so kind and sweet. The two set off for the castle, the journey a quiet one. Misaki was too nervous to say anything to Ohjiro, but he seemed content with the silence and with her presence. They had managed to get a wagon ride from a farmer, after the farmer recognized the princess and happily took them to the castle gates. But just as they reached the gates Misaki requested that they be dropped off before any of the palace guards took notice of them. She knew that if her parents found out that she sneaked out again that she would be under more of a constant watch. With that Ohjiro and Misaki got off of the wagon, giving the farmer thanks and promising to come visit his wife and kids sometime in the future.

As Misaki reached a crack in the wall that would lead to a passage into the castle, she turned around and took hold of both of Ohjiro's hands and encompassed them in her own small ones.

"thank you once again for all that you have done for me. I wouldn't have made it home without you for I would have…" and Misaki couldn't say any more.

Ohjiro took one of his hands out of her hold and put it on top, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

"Please, say no more princess. You're home and safe now. Although I regret our parting, I'm sure we'll meet again, in different circumstances. Now head inside and rest." With that Ohjiro boldly bent his head and kissed her on the cheek. With a satisfied smile, he turned around and headed back to the forest. Misaki stood there, blushing beautifully and furiously, mouth a bit agape. He turned around to check and see if she was doing as he'd told and she immediately turned around and headed for the passage, heart beating and praying that he didn't notice the maddeningly red blush on her face.

"I too hope that we meet again Ohjiro" Misaki whispered later that night while going to bed. "I hope too".

* * *

**Will those two meet again? Why was it that Ohjiro was so positive of this? Wait and see for Ohjiro's point of view through meeting Misaki and how the two will meet up again, with more characters surely showing up and taking more part. I know the story is a bit slow, but please continue reading. I'll make it better. Please review/comment! It encourages me to write more.**


	2. Surprise

**Note- I don't own Angelic Layer nor Magic Knight Rayearth.**

* * *

Dawn began to brighten the sky and the fresh cool air breezed softly through the window, making the gauzy curtain flutter. In the huge pink bed slept Misaki, dreaming of the magical encounter she had with a certain stranger last night.

_I'm sure we'll meet again…_

"Oh Ohjiro" mumbled Misaki.

_She was holding his hand and they were walking in the gardens. Sunlight brushed his deep forest green hair and brightened his blue eyes. He suddenly stopped her in front of a magnificent oak tree and was brushing her bangs out of her eyes. He smiled at her, and cupped both of her soft cheeks in his hands before leaning down and…_

"Whoa Misaki! Wake up already before you drool all over the pillow!"

"What!?" Misaki bolted up from her enlightening dream, disappointed to have it end just before it got to the good part. She looked around in a daze, wondering who it could have been that disrupted her from her sleep. Her gaze circled around the room twice before it finally focused on a pretty pink haired girl with the most beautiful red-pink eyes. The girl was settled right on the edge of her bed, leaning on her stomach with her chin propped up on her chin, staring right at Misaki with a mischievous grin.

"Hikaru! Oh wow! What are you doing here! I thought you were in Fahren!" Misaki climbed out from under her covers and rushed over to her, excited to see her after such a long time. Hikaru is Misaki's cousin, the daughter of Queen Shuko's younger sister, Shoko. Hikaru is also a princess of a neighboring kingdom, but has two older sisters, Fuu and Umi, so she doesn't have to do much of her princess duties. She has been away on a trip to Fahren with her parents and so Misaki hasn't seen her for a couple of weeks.

"My parents had finished with their business and negotiations with Fahren and so we all came home. We were supposed to stay there for at least two more months, but mom was worried about Fuu and Umi holding the fort back at home, so we came back as soon as things were settled. I couldn't wait to see you so I rushed right over after my things were unpacked. Here, I brought you back something from Fahren." Hikaru took a small box from the night stand and gave it to Misaki.

"Come on and open it up! When I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you."

Inside of the box was a deep blue tinted stone hung on an intricately woven silver colored string. Seeing the shine and reflection of light off of it reminded her of Ohjiro, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I love it Hikaru. Thank you so much. Can you help me put it on?"

As Misaki turned around and gave Hikaru the necklace, Hikaru remembered something that Misaki had said while she was dreaming. Seeing that this was her perfect chance to probe and get information, she couldn't pass it up.

"Soooo Misaki. Who is this Oh-jjir-roooo?" Hikaru asked, extending the name with a teasing voice. Misaki instantly flushed red, with her eyes cast downward and hands clutching her night gown.

"Whhhatt?? Ummm…what do you mean? I don't know who you are talking about!" She couldn't stop her stammering and obvious embarrassment. Hikaru knew she had her cousin in a bind and that she was lying. It's obvious that Misaki can't lie and she always gets flustered when caught hiding something. Misaki is just so cute.

"hahaha. Don't give me that! I know you know what I'm talking about, or who I am asking about. I heard you talking Misaki, while you were sleeping. I HEARD you say his name. So fess up!" Misaki was so red now you would think she was a tomato.

_Oh man, should I tell Hikaru? She is my best friend and cousin after all. Should I tell her exactly how I met Ohjiro and how I was nearly attacked before he came to my rescue? Ok, I'll do it. I mean, I need someone to talk to because I'm still a little uneasy from yesterday…and she might never meet Ohjiro anyway…_

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning…" Misaki told Hikaru how a drunken man had nearly assaulted her and how Ohjiro came to her rescue. Hikaru couldn't believe all that she was hearing. Her baby cousin, (if only by a year), is so small and delicate, how would she have ever gotten away if this man hadn't come and saved her?Hikaru herself isn't a particularly a tall girl, barely reaching 5'6", and her frame is nearly as slender as Misaki's, but a bit toned. The main difference between the two is that Hikaru knows how to fight and to defend herself. She had learned early on from her brother-in-law Ferio, who is married to Fuu. She just couldn't believe how close Misaki was to danger.

Misaki then continued on to her most cherished and embarrassing memory…the kiss. As Misaki told Hikaru about it, Hikaru noticed immediately that her cousin was infatuated with the man, if not in love with him already. She would approve of her cousins choice, but only after she has met with the man first. She would never let her cousin be with a dead beat guy. Misaki deserves a man who will love her and keep her safe. Hopefully, Hikaru will get to meet him soon, because she wouldn't be able to bear seeing her cousin's sadness when the man never comes back into her life again.

* * *

**When will Ohjiro reappear in Misaki's life? Is he in love with Misaki as she seems to be with him? Remember to review/comment and more will b written immediately!**


	3. Dress Up

**Note: I don't own Angelic Layer or Magic Knight Rayearth. I'm just creating a story from my own imagination based on the characters from these two anime's.**

* * *

**-Misaki's POV-**

_Oh man. What a morning it has been so far. First I have that amazing yet embarrassing, unfinished dream of Ohjiro. Then I wake up with Hikaru staring at me. And of course, she found out about Ohjiro, but at least I can talk about him to someone. But knowing Hikaru, she's going to pry and hound me about him forever. If I ever see him again, she's going to want to meet him. I do hope I see him again, not in my dreams, but for real. I want to see him again._

As Misaki was thinking this, she was getting ready to dress in her room. Hikaru had already gotten dressed in a pretty, shimmering dark red gown and was now helping her decide what to wear. Hikaru's dress was a short-sleeved gown that went all the way down to the tops of her calves. Gold colored flowers were embroidered at the edges of the gown and along the square cut neck line. She accentuated the gown with a simple ruby necklace, given to her by her mother. Being such a lively girl, heels weren't much her style, so she wore slender and petite black flats at her feet. That way she can go anywhere she wants, climbing trees, running through the court yard, without having any trouble tripping or running.

"Hey Misa-kichi, why don't you wear the cream colored dress today with the dark blue flower embroidery at the edges? It'll look so good with the necklace and the light color of the dress just brings out the blue in your eyes. And you can wear the light brown flats with it too."

Misaki looked at her cousin in amusement as she pulled the certain dress out of the closet.

"Hikaru, why do you always call me that? You know, it's not really a nickname since it's longer than my actual name."

"It may be longer, but you're just so cute sometimes that I have to call you that. I don't know. It's really a spur of the moment thing for me to call you that. You're just too cute sometimes. Now hurry up and get dressed. You're mom and dad said that some visitors are coming today."

"Really? Who are they? We have many visitors come weekly."

"I don't know, but these people must be really important since there are more guards posted on the outer wall and the cooks have been preparing something that just smells heavenly all morning. I can't wait to get down there to snag something to eat. I'm getting hungry. So hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah. Just let me brush my hair and put my shoes on and then we'll go."

As Misaki casually gave her hair a few swipes and slipped her small feet into her shoes, Hikaru just couldn't help but marvel at her cousin's natural beauty. She didn't need any makeup for her face was flawless and porcelain smooth. Her hair was short and so soft that it really didn't need to be brushed.

"Hold on Misaki. Put that white daisy flower clip in your hair. It'll totally complete your outfit. And since there are special visitors today, I think we have to dress it up a bit."

Misaki bent towards her mirror as she put the clip in her hair. She glanced at the mirror and saw her cousin's reflection. Hikaru herself had a headband in her hair. It was white but had pink Sakura flowers on the band instead of white daisy ones. That was so like Hikaru to know what to wear. She always had the natural ability to coordinate things, whether it's what someone wears, a party or some secret getaway. In fact, it was Hikaru who showed Misaki how to leave the castle grounds secretly to get to town.

"How is it that you know exactly what to wear Hikaru? You always look so beautiful. Then again, you look great in whatever you wear, but I still envy you for being able to pick out clothes and knowing how to fight and for being so tall and slender and …"

Misaki continued to rant about all of Hikaru's "great" abilities while Hikaru just stared at her with disbelief and than amusement.

"Hahaha. Misaki, shut up already, I get it. I can say the same for you too, except for the fighting part. You're not really good at that are you? You're just too gentle. But you're one hell of a cook, that's for sure. Speaking of which, I'm still hungry. Are you finally ready yet?"

"Yeah, but I would have been ready minutes ago if you didn't tell me to put the clip in my hair."

"Whatever. Let's go now."

With that Hikaru took Misaki's arm and locked it with hers and both started out of the room and down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom they heard voices in the main hall and saw a couple of unknown soldiers walk through the castle doors.

"I guess the special visitor is already here. Should we skip out on the introductions and sneak to the kitchens for breakfast? Come on! Let's hurry before Sir Clef catches us!"

Just as Hikaru eagerly pulled Misaki towards the kitchen doors…

"Miss Hikaru and Miss Misaki, where do you think you are going?" A stern voice appeared. Hikaru and Misaki immediately halted and turned around, both giving the person a big grin.

"Good morning Sir Clef! Misaki and I just wanted to see if any of the kitchen chefs needed any help. Yep! You know how busy it gets in there. We thought we could help prepare breakfast or something."

"Nice try Miss Hikaru, but the only thing you're preparing to do in the kitchen is preparing to eat. Now, both of you head towards the Sun room. Some guests have arrived today and are currently waiting in there with your parents. I believe everyone is going to have breakfast in there today and that includes both of you. Now go! And please be in your best behavior."

With that, Sir Clef left, but not without giving them both a wink and a smile. He can be stern sometimes, but he loves those two girls. He's been with them since the day they were both born and although he is their butler, he's like family to them both. That's why he calls them 'Miss' instead of 'Princess'.

"Oh well. It would have been rude of us not to greet the visitors Hikaru. Come on. They must be waiting for us. At least you finally get to eat breakfast."

"Fine. But I still want to eat breakfast in the kitchen. Eating in front of visitors just means I have to watch my manners," Hikaru grumpily said.

Misaki pulled an unwilling Hikaru towards the Sun Room and reached for the door handle. Just when she was about to turn the handle, the door swung open unexpectedly, halting both Misaki and Hikaru in their actions.

And there he stood, towering over them.

* * *

**Who is it blocking the door way? Think you know who it is? Just wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**And yeah, I know the story is a bit slow, but I'm working on it. Please review! It gives me encouragement to continue on writing.**


	4. The Stranger

**I don't know if I have to keep doing this, but I'll do it: Note- I don't own Angelic Layer nor Magic Knight Rayearth. I'm just writing some fun fiction from the story that CLAMP created and own.**

* * *

Dawn had passed and time seemed to be steadily moving towards the afternoon hour. Misaki and Hikaru now sat at the Sun Room dining table eating breakfast, or supposedly so if they could tear themselves away from the conversation being discussed. The King and Queen are currently discussing matters of importance regarding security with their new visitor. His very presence disturbed Hikaru. She didn't know why but the way she and Misaki had first encountered him a moment ago left a deep and distressing feeling inside of her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Just as Misaki reached for the door, it swung open, and there he was, towering over them. His white-blond hair stood up in places, a band with a blue jewel in the center covered his forehead. He was lean, but had a muscular chest and arms, clearly defined by his black turtleneck shirt, even if his white cloak partially covered his body. His legs were also covered with black slacks and black boots. His overall clothing suggested that he was a foreigner to this country. It wasn't the dark clothes, except for the white cloak, that caught Hikaru's immediate attention. It was the way this stranger had suddenly focused his dark brown eyes upon her delicate cousin, who at the moment was flustered by his sudden appearance and embarrassed by the situation. This stranger seemed to stare at Misaki as if she were his prey, as if she was the item that he was hungrily searching for._

"_Um. I'm sorry. We're in the way. Please, go on ahead," Misaki shyly replied, staring up at the stranger. It would seem that Misaki hadn't noticed anything distressing about this man. She simply smiled at him and stepped to the side of the door to let him pass._

_The mysterious man continued to stare at Misaki, and it wasn't until Hikaru stepped forward that he acknowledged her presence and took notice of his current self. He immediately composed himself and gave both of them a polite and apologetic smile, although it didn't seem to quite reach his eyes._

"_Please, come in. We have been waiting for you both." The latter comment may have seemed to be meant for them both, but Hikaru distinctly felt as if he really meant it for Misaki, as if he was waiting for her to appear this whole time. The stranger stepped aside to let them both in, his gaze once again centered on Misaki._

"_Oh Misaki dear! And Hikaru! You both finally made it down at last. Come and sit. Breakfast is about to be served. You both must be hungry." Queen Shuko announced._

_Misaki and Hikaru both walked into the room towards the breakfast being served, but they couldn't help but turn their gaze back at the stranger who was currently closing the door. As a matter of fact, they took notice of another stranger who had just gotten out of his seat because of their arrival. This man here had dark blue hair with calm and gentle dark eyes. His aura didn't feel dark to Hikaru in any way, but she knew he was loyal to the man at the door, so she would have to keep her guard up with him too. He wasn't as tall as the other man, but he was still large enough to be trouble for them both._

"_Misaki, Hikaru. These gentlemen are the special guests who had requested a visit to our home today. They have traveled all the way from a civilization called Autozam. It is quite a distance as I've heard. The gentleman you have just met at the door is Eagle Vision, prince and current ruler of Autozam, and this one here is Kotaro, Eagle's first in command officer," King Icchan announced. _

_Misaki and Hikaru both gave a polite curtsy to the two gentlemen as they provided a proper greeting. As informal as this kingdom may be, they still needed to act proper with new guests._

"_Good morning, Mr. Vision and Mr. Kotaro. I'm Misaki and it is a pleasure to meet you both," Misaki said as she executed a perfect curtsy._

"_My name is Hikaru and it is a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." Hikaru seconded._

_Kotaro and Eagle both returned the two girls greetings by each giving a bow from their waists._

"_Please. There is no need for such formalities. Eagle is just fine," Eagle replied while Kotaru remained silent._

"_Now that the introductions have finished, let's enjoy the breakfast before it gets cold," Shuko said. "The chefs today have prepared a simple meal. There's miso soup with tofu, fried egg omelets, steamed rice, pickled vegetables, grilled fish, and hot green tea. Please everyone, sit and enjoy." _

**END of FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So, Eagle. If I'm to understand, you wish to observe our kingdom for the purpose of reconstructing society in Autozam to match that of our own? Tell me, what is wrong with Autozam that it needs to be reconstructed? And why is it you believe observing how our society lives and runs would benefit your own?" Icchan asked.

"Well sir, Autozam has currently had many uprisings of violence. The streets are filled with riots and illicit, inappropriate behavior. The citizens are uncontrollable and won't listen to reason or authority. We believe that by observing how your society has been constructed and by following your model, we will finally be able to control the citizens of Autozam. Angelic Layer is such a beautiful and peaceful country. The citizens are all so polite and obedient. My father regards your country very highly Mr. Icchan."

"Your father?" Misaki suddenly asked. "Is he at Autozam right now?"

Eagle looked at Misaki, pleased to have her attention. "Yes, he's currently at Autozam taking care of some business."

"If your father regards this country so highly, then why didn't he come here himself? And why is it you think that the streets of Autozam are filled with riots? Have you and your father done anything that merits such actions? Maybe they feel that they have the right to oppose your authority. And why is it that you currently rule Autozam and not your father?" Hikaru casually asked while taking a bit out of her egg omelet, not caring if she was being rude or intrusive.

"Hikaru! That's no way to talk to our guest! Apologize at once." Shuko replied.

With an apologetic smile and tone Hikaru gave her apology to Eagle, although she didn't really feel sincere about it.

Eagle gave her a mere, cold glance, although he tried to cover his true feelings by giving her a fake smile along with his reply.

"My father's health has been declining lately and it wasn't until plans were made to visit this country that his health began to mend. Since I am the only one left that has the authority to rule Autozam, my father has temporarily left me in charge. He doesn't want the people to have to deal with a sick ruler and believes that it's best for him and for everyone else that he makes a full recovery before reassuming the throne. As to why the people riot and exhibit such inappropriate behavior, we believe it's because they are unhappy. Maybe they are unhappy with how society is run or it's because they want to cause trouble for the remaining citizens who do follow our rule. All we know is that we need a more efficient society and since Angelic Layer is popularly known for its peaceful and friendly people, my father and I decided to observe this country to see if we can model Autozam after it. All we really want is to make Autozam a happy place like Angelic layer."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that your father has been ill, but thank god he's getting better. You must be very worried about him. And it's great that you want the citizens of Autozam to be happy." Misaki empathetically replied. That's just like Misaki, to worry about a total stranger. She didn't give it a second thought that Eagle may be laying things on a bit thick, that his words may be false.

"Mr. Vision felt much better when Eagle decided to make this visit," replied Kotaro. That was the first and only reply Kotaro had said so far in their presence. It seemed he wanted to make it a fact that this visit was very important. Somehow, Hikaru didn't feel as if Eagle was telling the truth. He didn't seem very worried about his father and his reason for this visit was still questionable. Some how she'll get to the bottom of this.

"Thank you for your concern Misaki. My father will get better soon so there's no need for any worry."

"Yes Misaki dear. I'm sure Eagle's father is in the best of care." said Shuko.

"Okay Mr. Eagle. My wife and I will grant you permission to observe how society is run here in Angelic Layer. Your request to stay here in this country for the next whole month is approved, but please, accept our invitation to reside here in the castle as our guests. As you can see, we have plenty of rooms and space to spare."

"Thank you, Mr. Icchan. I accept your invitation with gratitude." And with that said, Eagle bowed his head towards Shuko and Icchan. Just as he did so, Hikaru noticed how he gave a quick glance across the table at Misaki and that little smirk on his lips before he lifted his head and redirected his gaze to the king and queen with a smile. Hikaru could just sense it. This man was up to something and somehow his plans involve Misaki, but what are they? What is it that he is planning?

"That's just excellent!" replied Shuko. "Once breakfast is over I'll have the maids prepare bedrooms for you and your men. Do you need one of our messengers to pick up your belongings at the city?"

"No, that's all right. Kotaru and I can deal with that. There's no need to go to so much trouble or us," replied Eagle. "We do still have some business to conduct in the city."

By now everyone was done eating and just as everyone was getting up to leave, Icchan remembered another announcement that seemed to have escaped his attention until this moment.

"Oh that's right. How forgetful I am today. There will be two other guests staying with us for the next couple of weeks. They have currently arrived in the main city a couple of days ago. I have also managed to convince them to stay here. The more the merrier I say."

"Two more guests? Do we know these people father?" Misaki asked.

"You may not know of them, but this kingdom has had ties with them. They come from the land of Cephiro. We've had relations with them a long time ago through our ancestors but there has been no contact from them until now."

When Icchan had mentioned the name 'Cephiro', Hikaru was the only one who noticed that Eagle's body had become rigid and alert. Why was that she wondered? Maybe Eagle also had a past with these people. This is something that will need further investigating.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that they are visiting now?" Eagle casually asked. He seemed to be calm, but deep down Hikaru knew he must have been shocked, deducing from his earlier reaction.

"I suppose they want to re-establish relations again. They only mentioned that they wanted to come for a visit to see how Angelic Layer has been doing since the last time they have visited. I figured it would be a great idea to have a bit of a reunion with them." Icchan replied. "They should be arriving late this afternoon."

"Honey, why don't you say we put on a welcoming party for our new guests? We can invite all the town's people and that way Eagle and the guests from Cephiro can meet with them. It's a great opportunity to show them how the people of this country are doing." said Shuko.

"That's a great idea! I'll have Clef make and send out invitations to the town's people and to the guests immediately. Eagle, Kotaro, please gather your stuff at the city and then rest a bit. You'll need energy for the party tonight. Misaki, Hikaru, help out Clef with the invitations and the planning. Come now Shuko. We have lots to do and plan for tonight!" And Icchan swept Shuko under his arm, leading her out of the Sun room.

"Wow, that was planned quite suddenly. Come on Misaki, lets go find Clef," and Hikaru dragged Misaki out of the room with her.

Eagle and Kotaru were now left alone in the Sun room with the others leaving them be. Now that they were alone and had privacy, they felt it was safe to voice out their predicament.

"What do we do now Eagle? Who knew they would be here too? Do you think they came all the way here from Cephiro just to stop your plans?" said Kotaro

"I don't know Kotaro, but it's too much of a coincidence that they would plan a visit here too. We'll continue with our plans for now. We're too close to our goal to let their simple presence ruin everything. After all, we finally found her. Our plan will finally come true and then no one can stop us…NO ONE."

A couple of hours later a messenger knocked at a guest room at The Piffle Lodge in the city, delivering an invitation to the visitors from Cephiro. A dark green haired man opened the door and accepted the invitation with thanks. His bright blue eyes coursed through the invitation, then redirected their gaze to the tall man who suddenly came to stand right beside him.

"Look brother, it seems that not only do we have to pack our things for the castle, but we have to prepare ourselves for a welcoming party. It says that this party is for our honor, as well as guests from the country of Autozam," the dark green haired man said.

"Well, I guess that means that they have already arrived, doesn't it?" the tall man replied, giving his brother an amused glance. The brother could only nod, his face a serious mask when he finally replied.

"Yes, this at least confirms our suspicion of their whereabouts. I can also guarantee that they will be staying at the castle, so at least it makes it easier for us to keep a close eye on them."

"There's no need to worry little bro. They won't get their hands on her. I won't…no…WE won't let them get her. For the sake of this country, for the lives of this planet and the universe, we won't let them have…the Pillar."

With that said, the tall man gave his little brother a comforting pat on the head before giving him a noogie. It seems now that things are finally starting to get interesting. Who are these new visitors from Cephiro and what is their connection to the other visitors from Autozam? Most importantly, who is this _Pillar_ that they are talking about and her importance to the world?

* * *

**Phew! There, this time I was able to write a little bit more. Some of you may have noticed that some information here sorta contradicts some previous info that I had written in the earlier chapters, but I revised the early chapters a bit so this chapter makes more sense. It's really only some changes on where the characters come from. Please comment/review! I always get revved to write more when I even get one review.**


	5. Preparations

**Hi everyone! i'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story...about two years. But it's summer now and I have plenty of time to continue on with this story, or to at least provide a proper ending. So here goes.**

* * *

**  
**

The castle was bustling with movement and excitement for the welcoming party that is to start hours from now. Maids hurriedly changed the curtains for red velvet ones that would match the colors which represent the country. Several of them carried mops to clean the white marble floors. Butlers rushed to set up tables for the heaves of food which would be served for the night. Some of them took to the matters of dressing the tables with lavish cream colored table cloths and golden candle holders holding ivory colored candles. Messengers came in and out of the main gate, carrying invitations for the towns people and some came carrying replies back to Queen Shuko. Chefs were busy preparing the feast, making various fruit tarts that were from this years summer harvest. Lamb flanks were being slowly roasted in ground pits while pork and beef meats were being grilled or slow cooked in the stone ovens. Fresh bread was being baked under the oven fires and soups were slowly stewing in large pots. The palace was quite busy under the pressure of preparing a delightful and joyous welcoming party for the guests and townspeople.

While the servants were busy preparing for the party, two special girls were talking with each other about the coming party.

"HIkaru, what are you going to wear for tonight? Do you think we have to dress really fancily for the party? After all, the townsfolk are invited and i think some of them are going to play for us tonight!" Misaki said cheerfully, happy to be able to talk with the townspeople in her home. She remembered the times during her visits in the city how the townsfolk would play their fiddle and violin out in the streets and everyone would start to dance and join in on the fun.

Misaki looked over at her cousin, who was lying on Misaki's bed, arms behind her head and was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hikaru, what are you thinking about? What's on your mind?"

Hikaru turned her head towards Misaki, a slight frown marring her smooth forehead.

"Misaki, didn't you feel anything strange when we were having breakfast with Eagle this morning?"

"What? What do you mean strange?" replied Misaki.

"Oh never mind. Forget I said anything" said Hikaru. _It figures Misaki wouldn't have caught those glaring looks from Eagle at her. Typical of her cousin to be so oblivious._

"Come on Hikaru! tell me what you mean by strange. If you don't i'm going to start tickling you! And i know how you can't stand being tickled, especially around your neck!" Misaki started to advance towards her cousin just as Hikaru got up from her position and started crawling away from the little brown-headed imp.

"No! Stop! I swear if you even try Misaki I'm going to tell EVERYONE I know about this Ohjiro person you were dreaming about his morning!" Hikaru yelled frantically, grabbing the pillows at the headboard for her defense.

At hearing Ohjiro's name Misaki immediately flushed red and started stammering.

"Wh-wha-wHAATT? NO HIKARU!!!! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!" cried Misaki, her little fists beating erratically against the pillows. Hikaru took her chance at that moment to deter Misaki from her vengeance and hugged her cousin, rolling her onto her side. Little did they both know that they were both close to the edge of the bed and both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oww HIkaru, what'd you do that for? I won't do anything I promise. You know I never really had a chance at tickling you in the first place." Misaki said as she rubbed her head, making her hair unruly.

"Misaki you are just too cute. I don't know how a little thing like you can be such a threat to me sometimes." laughed Hikaru.

Misaki sat there on the floor, with pouted lips and a frowning glare at her cousin.

"Oh alright, let's pick up the conversation from where we left off before you rudely threatened me with my weakness. I asked you that question before regarding Eagle because I thought there was something to him that seemed..well dangerous. He was practically staring at you the whole time when we were having breakfast and it's not that "I find you simply fascinating and down right beautiful" gaze, but a well, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT!! Just stay away from him alright Misaki?

"Are you sure Hikaru? He seemed friendly the whole time we were with him and I didn't notice him staring at me. I think you're just a bit paranoid."

"Misaki, please just listen to me, at least for this one thing. I really don't trust him and I think he's up to something but I don't know what yet. You know I'm only saying this because you're really important to me and I don't want to see you hurt. He may seem nice, but it could all be a ploy. For now just make sure you're never alone with him or that friend of his. Promise me this alright?"

"Alright Hikaru. If you feel as if something is wrong with him I'll keep my guard up. Just don't try to do anything dangerous okay?" Misaki said with a worried frown.

"What are you talking about? I have no clue as to what you are saying." Hikaru said gaily, her eyes shifting to the side as her fingers started to fidget.

"Don't give me that crap Hikaru, you know what I am taking about. You plan on investigating on Eagle don't you? Following him around behind his back and probably picking through his trash or something else drastic." MIsaki said sternly.

*sigh* "MIsaki, don't worry I won't do anything like that at all okay? Besides, with this many people around the castle I am bound to be recognized and asked about my actions. I won't embarrass myself like that okay?

"...okay." Misaki replied, although she didn't look quite that convinced. She knows that her cousin doesn't embarrass that easily and she does many outrageous things around the castle as it is. _But for now, I guess I'll have to watch out for her as well._

_The girls got up from the floor and Misaki started to remake her bed again from the mess they had made of if earlier. Hikaru strolled over to the large glass paned windows to get some fresh air. As she stood there gazing at the clear blue sky she noticed a familiar white cap of hair that was heading towards the front gate on horse back. Eagle. Hikaru didn't see the blue haired man anywhere near him. Where might he be going outside? Well, let's just go and see..._

* * *

_  
_

**Okay everyone! fifth chapter finished and more is to come. I know this chapter is really slow and it's just conversation between the two females and some details, but bear with me for a little while longer. I swear cute scenes between the main characters will show up!!1 ;P**


	6. redeyed sleuth

The Prince of Autozam was riding through the town, his white hair gleaming under the bright hot sun. This horse trotted slowly, letting the prince take his time at looking through the city. It seemed that the prince was looking for something, or someone. He kept looking intently at everyone's faces, seemingly trying to pick out facial features that would help identify the person or people of who he was looking for. Unbeknownst to him however was that he was being watched, already having been found by his prey.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have escaped from the palace to follow him, but her curiosity got the best of her. Sure she promised her beloved cousin that she wouldn't do anything dangerous or suspicious that would cause herself harm, but Hikaru's reasoning was strong enough to bypass her cousin's concern. Misaki is after all her family and most important friend, and well…

_**She doesn't have to know that I snuck out of the castle to follow him**_ Hikaru thought.

_**I'll just make sure to give her an excuse later on why I was missing for a couple of hours. Knowing Misaki, as long as I'm not flustered while explaining myself, she won't suspect a thing.**_

Hikaru crouched low on top of the roof top of where she was hiding. She watched the prince sitting on his white horse, the animal's swagger perfect for the arrogant prince.

_**He sure is taking his sweet time. What the hell is he looking for? A prince like him surely wouldn't take the time to leisurely ride around the city like that. Like I would believe his story about why he was visiting this kingdom. **_

The Prince was getting further away, having gone out of Hikaru's sight when turning a corner.

_**Whoops, gotta keep moving. Lost sight of him already. Jeez I'm losing my touch. If Fuu and Umi saw me now they'd be laughing their ass off. Besides, I wasn't trained in Fahren as a warrior for nothing.**_

Hikaru leapt to the next roof top, the jump at least 20 feet long. Her slim, limber body making the jump easily. She was like a stealthy cat, making the long jumps without any effort, silent in her movements, not even disturbing a single pebble in her path. She wore a dark brown outfit, one like a ninja, so she wouldn't be easily spotted out in the public. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't so hard since she had dressed herself like a servant and had snuck onto the back of a wagon that was on its way to the city. A satchel held her change of clothes for when she got to the city. She had to keep her hair covered; it's bright color easily distinguishable within crowds. She should have worn contacts for her eyes as well, but she didn't think to grab them from home before coming to visit Misaki. And asking for some from one of the guards or from Master Clef would have raised suspicion at her.

Having caught up with the prince she found that he was stopped by a couple of townspeople trying to haggle him into buying produce from their stand. There were also some bar-maids trying to throw themselves at him. He paid no attention to the produce being shoved at him, but it was obvious he took much satisfaction in playing with the ladies.

"Gross, what a pervert. And he was trying to get close to my Misaki." Hikaru said to herself.

She heard a rustle behind her and realized that a man with dark green hair and bright blue eyes was standing right behind her. He looked surprised to see her and anyone would be if they saw a stranger on their balcony dressed the way she was. Hikaru was certainly shocked to see that she was discovered. Looking around she saw that she had jumped into a balcony on the Piffle Lodge, and having been too focused on her surveillance and hate for the white-haired jerk down below she had spoke out loud. No doubt the stranger behind her came out here because he heard me talking.

_**Oh no, NOT GOOD. How could I have made such a stupid mistake! Okay Hikaru, play it off. Just play it off.**_

Turning back to look at him she gave him an embarrassed laugh, putting her right hand behind her head and bowing her head at him.

"Um. I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. Please don't mind me. I'll be leaving now. Sorry."

And Hikaru hurriedly jumped off the balcony, twisting her body and managing to grab onto a flag pole at the side of the building and flipping herself onto the ground near an alley way. Her actions were so immediate and quick that no one noticed her get-away except for the man leaning over the balcony where she was at a moment ago. She was so frantic to get away, that she didn't even hear what the man on the balcony was saying to her as she escaped.

* * *

_Piffle Lodge – moments ago._

Ohjiro had just finished packing the rest of his clothes into his bags when he saw noticed a weird shadow at the base of the curtains on the balcony doors. Walking near the doors he could hear a feminine voice speaking.

"Gross, what a pervert. And he was trying to get close to my Misaki."

Ohjiro, upon hearing "Misaki" from the girl's mouth, had opened the door and found himself staring at a small girl covered from head to toe in a dark brown outfit. He knew he had surprised her because her eyes had widened in shock. Beautiful red eyes that had immediately started darting right and left, looking and assessing the situation. Then the girl had immediately apologized, surely embarrassed that she was caught looking the way she did and for trespassing. She had even blushed and laughed at being caught before vaulting herself off the balcony to her escape.

"Hey wait! Don't jump!"

Ohjiro shouted to the girl to stop, fearing that she has jumping to her death. He had reached out to grab her but she had already gone over the edge. Peering over the balcony he didn't see a crowd below him or any signs of splattered blood from a dead body, no matter how gruesome that may sound. He then noticed a couple of floors down to his right the strange girl, swinging on one of the flag bars on the side of the hotel.

"Geez, almost gave me a heart attack there. Well, if she is able to jump off a balcony and swing from place to place, then I guess she can get herself safely down onto the ground." Ohjiro reasoned.

Actually, now that he thought about it, how did she get onto the balcony in the first place?

Before Ohjiro walked back into the room he noticed a brown satchel lying on the ground of the balcony. It must belong to the stranger he thought, taking it with him back into the room.

Lantis had just got out of the bathroom from taking a bath when he noticed his brother walking back from the balcony holding something in his hands and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey, what's that in your hands?" Lantis asked, sitting on the foot of his bed drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you, but here goes. While you were taking a bath I found this girl crouched on our balcony floor. I think she was spying on someone on the street because her back to facing me when I confronted her. She was surprised when she saw me, like she didn't know she was on a balcony or something and then she apologized and vaulted herself off the balcony." Ohjiro explained.

"She vaulted herself off the balcony? Is she okay? There's no dead body in front of the hotel is there?"

"No, I checked to see that too but instead I found her on the side of the hotel, swinging on the flag poles. My guess is that she jumped onto another roof top and is probably hiding in an alley or something. When I went to go back in I found this on the floor. She probably hasn't noticed yet that she forgot it. Should we look inside? We might be able to identify her and return it to her later, if possible." Ohjiro said.

Lantis pondered the thought.

"We could do that, but it's probably just clothes. You said it looked like she was spying on someone right? Then she must have been wearing a disguise or something. Did you take a look at who she could have been staring at?"

"No. I was too focused on her not killing herself unfortunately. But you know, she wasn't wearing much of a disguise to cover up her face as much as she did her clothes, so I do think it is just clothes in this bag. I have to say though, her eyes were amazing. They were red. I never saw someone with red eyes before, but they looked really kind and sweet. I couldn't tell her hair color though, she had that covered."

_**Red**_, Lantis thought. And a flashback of a girl with red laughing eyes, with bright pink hair and a sweet smile came back to him. No it couldn't be he thought.

"But the most confusing part I have about this girl is why she said Princess Misaki's name. If I remember correctly she said _'Gross, what a pervert. And he was trying to get close to my Misaki.'_ Do you think she was actually referring to the princess?" Ohjiro asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It is possible, but there are many people out there named Misaki after the princess. You know what, why don't you go ahead and use the bath? We do have to attend the party tonight and you wouldn't want to be smelly for your princess now, do you?" Lantis teased to his little brother.

As Ohjiro blushingly got into the bathroom, Lantis grabbed the satchel and headed towards the door. The bag may not belong to her, but he had to try. _**It couldn't hurt to go check and see now could it?**_ He thought as he shut the hotel door behind him.

* * *

_Back in the alley…_

_**Oh my god my heart is beating so fast! **_Hikaru thought, putting her right hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart down as she stood in the shadows.

_**I can't believe I let that happen, getting caught like a novice. All those missions I have been on with Fuu and Umi were much harder than this simple task. I just let my guard down that's all. Now that I think about it, being caught by someone other than the prince down there isn't that serious. I just don't want people to recognize me. **_

Having got her heart beat down, Hikaru focused back on the situation at hand. She now lost sight of the prince, and would have to either walk out in the open or resume her sleuthing on top of the roof tops. But, it was past noon already and she would have to prepare herself for tonight's party.

_**I'm sure the prince will be heading back to the city now since he has to attend the festivities tonight as well. I guess I can resume my snooping during the party tonight.**_

Going out in her current outfit would certainly draw unwanted attention on herself. Reaching for her satchel Hikaru realized that it was no where on her. She looked around on the floor, the darkness of the alley way and the littering of trash and crates made her search difficult.

"Oh what do I do now? Where is it? Hikaru searched frantically.

"…! Please don't tell me; please don't tell me that I left it up there?" Hikaru cried out, hands to her cheeks in disbelief and horror. And of course, "up there" meant the balcony where she had just narrowly escaped. Sitting down onto a barrel Hikaru slumped her head in defeat. She'll just have to go home the way she was dressed, because stupid her she didn't even bring any money with her.

Hikaru sighed and got up from her seat, she headed towards the market street in the alley way but stopped when she heard his voice.

"I believe this belongs to you…Hikaru." And she turned around to find _HIM_ behind her…

the man she loved…

no, still loves, holding her satchel in his hands.

_**Why is he here and why does he have my bag?**_ Hikaru thought, disbelief clouding her face.

* * *

_Back at the castle-_

"Clef, have you seen Hikaru? I haven't seen her for hours and mom said the seamstresses have just arrived." Misaki asked.

The day kept getting worse and worse for Hikaru…

* * *

_To be continued…_

Oh wow, I think I wrote a lot. Please be patient with the lack of romance in the story line so far. I promise it will come. I just like to be detailed in my stories. And if you're confused about Hikaru's actions or how she came to be who she is, I am going to add that in the next chapter. Until then!


End file.
